Truth or dare beware a megaman NT warrior fanfic
by dragonman.NET
Summary: Yai, Dex, Lan, Maylu, Roll, Megaman, Gutsman, and Glide are having a sleepover at Yai's house. But what happens when yai wants to play truth or dare. Also Yai, Dex and there navis have a plan to get lan and maylu together, and Roll and Megaman together.
1. It begins

Truth or Dare Beware

By: Dragonman

Disclamer: I do not own megaman NT warrior.

Summery: Yai, Dex, Lan, Maylu, Roll, Megaman, Gutsman, and Glide are having a sleepover at Yai's house. But what happens when yai wants to play truth or dare. Also Yai, Dex and there navis have a plan to get lan and maylu together, and Roll and Megaman together. LanxMaylu MegamanxRoll ________________________________________________________________

Chapter One It begins

"Lets play truth or dare." Yai says.

"How do you play." Maylu asked?

"Well we get in a circle and ask each other truth or dare or double dare. If you answer truth you have to answer a embarsing question. But if you answer dare you have to do a embarsing task. Also if you choose double dare you have to do a dare with someone else. But if you do not want to answer a question or do a dare you can take of a piece of clothes. Socks and shoes count as one and things on you head count as one as well." Yai explained.

"Cool, lets play." Lan said

"I will go first." Yai said "Truth or dare lan"

"Dare. I am not scared of anything." Lan said

"Okay I dare you to kiss maylu" Yai said

"please something else"

"No"

"Okay i pass" He said ( he takes off his bandana)

"Maylu truth or dare" he said

"Dare" She says thinking lan can't come up with anythin too bad.

"Okay i dare you to lay on the ground with your eyes shut for a minute" He says

"OKay" she said

"Do not worry maylu. We will not let him do anything too bad." Yai says

(She lays on the ground and Lan starts tickling her)

"No lan please stop" she exclaims

"Do not worry only ten more seconds" Lan says

"Okay dex truth or dare" maylu asked

_______________________________________________________________

Any one have any ideas for truth or dare.

Sorry this chapter is so short


	2. The Big Pink Blanket

chapter 2

The big pink blanket

Thanks for all the kind reviews

Disclamer: I do not own megaman NT warrior

________________________________________________________________

"truth." Dex said

"have you ever kissed a girl?" Maylu asked

"No." Dex answered. "truth or dare Megaman"

"dare." Megaman said

"kiss roll"

"pass" He takes off his helmet

"truth or dare maylu"

"double dare"

"Go into the closet with lan for ten minutes"

"megaman!!!" Lan exclames. "pass"

"pass." Maylu says "Yai truth or dare"

"truth"

"Do you like Dex?"

"no"

"Hey!" Dex exclames

"Lan truth or dare" Yai asked

"Double dare"

"I dare you to go into the closet. Take out the big pink blanket and lay under it with maylu."

"maylu do you mind?"

"no"

"okay"

(he goes and gets a big pink blanket and lays under it with maylu)

"Roll truth or dare"

"Dare"

"smack megaman"

"pass"

(she takes of her helmet to reveal long blond hair)

"maylu truth or dare"

"dare"

"Kiss the one you have a crush on"

"what if he is not here"

"You know he is here"

"okay just asking. pass"

(she takes of her shoes.)

"glide truth or dare"

________________________________________________________________

Just thought I would list what everyone is wearing

Megaman: his armor and shoes

Roll: her armor and shoes

Gutsman:His helmet, armor, and shoes

Glide:His armor, helmet, and shoes

Maylu:Her underwear, shirt, and mini skirt

Lan: underwear, shirt, and pants

Dex: shirt, shoes, pants, and underwear (hope no one dares him too much)

Yai: Shirt, underwear, pants, shoes

________________________________________________________________

I still need some more ideas for dares. I already have the final dare planned but I need some to help fill it up.

By the way I will keeps going truth or dare for two or three more chapters


	3. a Kiss for Mega

Chapter 3

A Kiss for Mega

Sorry it took so long. One word school. Well because no one reviewed since the last chapter the truths and dares are not very creative. So next time review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Nt warrior or Megaman battle network.

________________________________________________________________

Glide: "I would like truth, please."

Maylu: "Who does Yai have a crush on?"

Yai: "Maylu!!!"

Glide: "Well she has never told me, but she seems to like Chaud Blaze."

Yai starts blushing

Yai: "Glide!!!!!!"

Glide: "Roll truth or dare?"

Roll: "dare"

Glide: "kiss Megaman on the lips for one minute"

Roll: "Do I have too?!!!"

Glide: "Yes you do."

Roll: "fine." She grabs Megaman and starts making out with him.

'This feels so good.' Megaman and Roll thought at the same time

'I wish that was me and Maylu/Lan.' Maylu and lan thought at the same time

Roll: "Dex truth or dare."

Dex: "dare"

Roll: "Maylu did you bring that chip"

Maylu: "Yea but why, oh I get it.

Dex: "What chip?"

Roll: Okay, Dex I dare you to insert this chip into Gutsman.

Gutsman: "guts what chip? Guts"

Dex: "sure no problem"

Gutsman: "guts wait stop? Guts"

Gutsman was suddenly wearing a pink dress

Dex: "what did you do to Gutsman?"

Maylu: "Dex do not be such a baby. It will go away in a minute."

A minute goes by and the dress goes away and Gutsman is back in his normal clothes

Maylu: "See I told you so."

Dex: "You will pay for that maylu. Truth or dare Megadork?"

Megaman: "I am no chicken I chose dare."

Dex: "All right I dare you to wear that dress that Roll made Gutsman wear."

Megaman: "Pass" He took off his shoes. "Gutsman Truth or dare"

Gutsman: "Guts no chicken, Guts chooses dare"

Megaman: "I dare you to tell us Dex's worst secret."

Dex: "Hey no fair. That is a truth question. Tell them Yai.

Yai: "Sorry Dex it counts."

Gutsman: "okay Dex is scared of snakes"

Everyone laughs and Dex blushes red.

Dex: "shut up guys."

Gutsman: "Guts chooses yai. Yai, truth or dare."

Yai: "truth"

Gutsman: "Guts wonders when you got Glide"

Yai: "when I was six. Megaman Truth or dare"

Megaman: "Double dare"

________________________________________________________________

That is all for now.

Here is a teaser what happens next will decide everything.

I promise to write more often.

I still need some ideas.

One more chapter.

Till next time DragonMan signing off


	4. The Truth about Roll and Megaman

Chapter 4

The Truth about Roll and Megaman

The second to last chapter is here. I know I said this would be the last one, but I changed my mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Nt warrior or Megaman battle network.

________________________________________________________________

Just thought I would list what everyone is wearing

Megaman: his armor

Roll: her armor and shoes

Gutsman:His helmet, armor, and shoes

Glide:His armor, helmet, and shoes

Maylu:Her underwear, shirt, and mini skirt

Lan: underwear, shirt, and pants

Dex: shirt, shoes, pants, and underwear (hope no one dares him too much)

Yai: Shirt, underwear, pants, shoes

________________________________________________________________

Gutsman: "Guts chooses yai. Yai, truth or dare."

Yai: "truth"

Gutsman: "Guts wonders when you got Glide"

Yai: "when I was six. Megaman Truth or dare"

Megaman: "Double dare"

Yai: "I dare for you and Roll to each answer a question, and to make sure you do not lie we will remove your ability to lie."

Megaman: "Please do this dare Roll because if you say no I will be naked."

Roll: "Fine, but you owe me big time.

Megaman: "Deal"

Yai: "It is time to start."

They remove the ability to lie from them and decide that megaman will be first.

Yai: "Discribe how you really feel about Roll."

Megaman: "I have had a crush on Roll for a very long time, but I know she does not feel the same way. In fact I love her." Roll starts to blush.

Roll: "Oh Mega I feel the same way about you."

They jack into Roll's room and make out there.

Yai: "Lets leave them alone."

Lan: "Good idea, but lets jack out the navis and keep playing."

Dex: "I will go first. Maylu truth or dare?"

Maylu: "Dare"

Dex: "Okay I dare to snuggle with lan under that blanket."

Maylu: "pass" She takes off her shirt and hides under the blanket. "Lan truth or dare?"

Lan: "Dare."

Maylu smiles "I dare you moo like a cow."

Lan: "moo"

Everyone laughs and Lan blushes.

Lan: "Yai truth or dare?"

Yai: "Dare"

Lan: "Sniff your socks"

Yai: "fine"

She sniffs her socks and everyone laughs.

Yai: "Maylu truth or dare?"

Maylu: "double dare"

Yai: "I dare you and Lan to switch clothes."

Maylu: "pass"

She takes off her skirt and blushes and pulls the blanket higher.

Lan: "Pass"

He takes off his shirt to reveal a very hot looking chest. Maylu secretly stares at it.

Maylu: "truth or dare, Dex?"

Dex: "Dare"

Maylu: "I dare you to kiss Yai."

Dex: "Pass"

He takes off his shoes and everyone covers his nose.

Dex: "Lan truth or dare?"

Lan: "dare"

Dex: "I dare you to kiss maylu on the lips."

Lan: "pass"

He takes off his pants and hides under the blanket.

Lan: "Yai truth or dare"

Yai: "dare"

Lan: "I dare you to kiss a wall"

Yai: "Pass"  
She takes off her shoes.

Yai: "Maylu truth or dare."

Maylu: "Double dare"

Yai: "I hope you feel comfortable where you are now. Because that is where you and lan are spending tonight.

Maylu and Lan: "Yai"

________________________________________________________________

That is all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. No need for some more truths or dares.


	5. The big Pink Blanket with Lan and Maylu

Chapter 5

Under the Big Pink Blanket with Lan and Maylu

It's here. The last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Nt warrior or Megaman battle network.

________________________________________________________________

(The scene starts with Lan and Maylu in the middle of the living room under a big pink blanket. The time is 11 PM and Yai and Dex just went to bed.)

Lan: "I can not believe Yai dared us to do this."

Maylu: "I know. I am so cold."

Lan: "I know a way we can be warmer."

Maylu: "How?"

Lan: "Like this"

He gives her a hug.

Maylu: "Lan."

Lan: "Maylu, there is something I need to tell you."

Maylu: "what"

Lan: "Maylu, I have had a crush on you ever since we met. In fact I think I might love you."

Maylu: "Did you mean all that?"

Lan: "Yes"

Maylu: "Oh Lan, I love you too."

They started making out and then they fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________

At 3 o clock at night

"Oh, what do we have here."

The End

________________________________________________________________

Who was that?

Find out in my next story Slaves at Work.


End file.
